Ah, Youth!
by Bookworm Hopes
Summary: It's so nice to be young and...horny.


**Ah, Youth!**

Hey, I'm sorry but I can't continue Mikan: The Reverse Harem. It's been so long since I got in touch with that story and I dunno what I should write after it. In apology, here's a new one to replace that. Though the plot is super different.

 **This is unedited and not proofread. Sorry for typographical errors and so...**

* * *

 **WARNING:** THIS IS RATED X.

 **Chapter One** (Part Time Job)

Soccer practice just ended and the team's clearing their things off to their lockers. They had been having it rough since the tournament is nearing and Misaki-sensei wouldn't make it easy for them due to the reason that most of last year's members were seniors and have already graduated. Natsume was left being the captain and most of today's members were freshmen. And that just means they needed more training.

"My muscles sore." Koko complained, his sweat stil dripping off his brown locks.

"Get used to it." Natsume said, changing his filthy clothes and footwear.

Koko groaned and did a few stretches to ease his stiff shoulders and tired knees. "How about we go for some massage?"

"That sounds great." Kitsu commented, his ears already perking up on Koko's suggestion.

Ruka was quite hesitating, since he's never been in a massage before. Even so, the idea was quite appealing to him. He felt like he wouldn't be able to rise in his bed tomorrow with all the fatigue these past few days.

"What do you think, Natsume?" He glanced to his best friend, who also seemed unsure.

"Come on pal!" Koko pounced on him. "I know a great place to relax! We're gonna have a bath on the hot spring first and try the massage parlor recently opened just beside it."

Convinced, since why not, Natsume took the offer. Ruka seemed pleased at the same time. Koko and Kitsu were ecstatic even though it wasn't their first time. Maybe they really needed to relax for a moment because if they work their bodies too much, it might bring more trouble for them.

The hot spring isn't really that far away from school. It can be walked in a distance, just fine to rest their bodies before soaking on hot water to avoid having cramps. The place wasn't that big, but cozy enough. It had two hot springs for boys and girls, two regular public baths and a sauna.

"Ah, I think my muscle sores got left on the water." Koko said. "That felt great."

"Yeah, it's really nice to do this once in a while." Ruka could feel his legs loosen up a bit.

Natsume couldn't agree more. The last time he went to soak like this was when he was so young he couldn't appreciate the relaxation a hot spring could give.

"Dress up, guys! We're gonna get our massage now!" Kitsu cheered, couldn't wait.

The group laughed at his excitement and then went to the massage parlor. They could smell the relaxing scent of peppermint, wintergreen and crisp aroma of other oils and ointment.

"Welcome to Soothe!" The cheerful front liner greeted them. "We have a special line of services that will surely satisfy your needs. Please choose from this catalog and feel free to ask us if ever you have questions." The front liner handed two catalogs for them to share.

"Wow. They even have these super cool choices! You can pick your own set of services like massage chairs, full body massage..." Koko doesn't know what to choose.

"And gets to pick the person you would like to massage you." Kitsu said, his hand on his chin.

"What would you like, Natsume?" Ruka seemed to not know what he would pick also, so maybe he would just pick whatever Natsume does.

"I think I'll get a full body massage." The raven head replied.

"Wow. As expected of our team captain and the class' special star holder." Koko said, envying him. Full body massage is obviously more expensive than chair and the others. And with his allowance, all he can afford was a lower part body massage, which he chose rather than upper since his legs needed it the most.

"Then I'll just be having a chair massage." Kitsu said to the lady in front. Koko and Kitsu cried together since they both are two stars, they don't have much extra money.

"What about you, Ruka?" Natsume asked.

"Same as yours." He replied.

"Alright! Have you also picked your masseur?" The lady asked. Koko picked a girl named Chizuru, which has long dark hair and seemed cheerful. Kitsu doesn't get to pick someone, since he had the chair to do it for him. Ruka asked for the most gentle one while Natsume just said any.

They got different rooms, separated by wooden walls. Inside the room was a single-sized bed placed on the middle. It has white sheets and a pillow. On the corner was a built in table where the ointments, oil and other tools are placed. There's also a ceiling fan, and a rack for clothes and towels.

The assistant guided Natsume inside his room. She told him to remove all his clothes, lay on the bed with his back exposed and handed him a towel to cover his lower back. Before she left she told him to press the speaker button and tell if he's finished.

"I'm done." He said over the line. He was now lying on his stomach, his head lolled on the pillow and was ready to be given the treatment. Then his door opened revealing his masseur. He didn't bother to look at her, since she's probably the assistant earlier.

But when she spoke, "Thank you for choosing me, my good Sir. I prmoise I'll do my best to satisfy your needs!"

His body tightened. His eyes widened. He turned to confirm, wishing her voice didn't ring a bell. But when their eyes meet, both were shocked.

"Natsume?!" The girl was holding some cloth, almost dropped them. "What are you doing here?!"

Natsume's brows lifted. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here for a massage. But you, care to tell me what are you doing here?"

The girl also cocked her brows. "I work here."

"I didn't see you on the list."

"Because part timers aren't on the list. Aki-san said you picked randomly and since I'm not doing anything, I volunteered."

They looked at each other for a while. For a moment Natsume thought that it's great she's not the most gentle masseur in the place. Because if she was, then he would be envying Ruka.

"So, are you just going to stand there? Won't you do your job?"

"Oh, sorry. You just startled me." She apologized and went near him. "So, you alone?"

"No. I got the team with me."

"I figured. I mean, you're not the type to go alone in this kind of place are you?"

"Now what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Now lay down your head."

"Hey, polka dots." Natsume said. "Do your best in satisfying my needs." He smirked at her and let out a very short laugh that intended to tease her.

The only girl Natsume calls that name would be Mikan. Mikan Sakura, the apple of his eye. The girl he had this special relationship with.

It was hard to think normally, clearly, calmly. Not when the girl you've been fantasizing for years is now pouring oil to your bare back. It tickles, but he had to endure. Endure those soft, gentle yet skilled hands to run along your skin. He can't resist it. It's not like any massage he'd had before. This, he admit, makes him even more restless.

"Stop!" He shouted, but not too loud and not in an angry way. Mikan was startled though.

"W-what is it?" She took her hands off him.

"Y-you're doing it wrong, lil girl! You sure you had proper training before you got deployed?" He didn't mean this, in fact her service was just fine. Way more than fine.

Mikan got irritated all of a sudden. "Hey now, young man. Even though I'm just a part timer, I've done this several times before and believe it or not my clients are more than pleased with my service."

Natsume sighed. I know. "But I can't even feel your hands on me!" That's a lie.

"But I'm doing it properly!" Mikan defended.

"No you are not."

"I am!"

"You're not."

"I am!"

"You're not."

It would be useless to argue with him like this, especially when it seemed he really was saying what he think is true. Mikan bit her lip, starting to doubt herself.

On the other hand, it might not show in his face, he really was guilty with what he said to her. But what will he say? Sorry stop because I'm getting dirty thoughts with you doing this? No. He can't possibly say that.

"Natsume." It's like he said his name with a sigh.

He just looked at her, waiting for what she has to say.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really shocked that you are here." She said. "I was distracted, and maybe that was the reason of my failing performance. I mean..." her face suddenly tinted red, remembering all of those times that they hung out. She felt a jolt of electricity inside her. "...you are different, after all."

His eyes became soft as he watch her drown in her doubts. So wanting to stop her, he sat on the bed and took her hand, pulling it towards him and making their distance close.

He desired to apologize to her. But those words just won't come out from his mouth. So he touched her face and pulled her down to kiss her. Natsume hoped his apologies would reach Mikan.

It was a short kiss. Both of them knew they wanted more. Natsume, in nothing but a small towel covering his cock, invited Mikan to sit on his lap. A bit hesitant, she gave in.

"Uhm. Are you sure this is okay? I'm supposed to be working, satisfying your nee-"

He shut her up with another kiss, this time forced a tongue on her sweet mouth.

"You are already satisfying my needs." Natsume whispered to her ear. "And I want to do the same for you." In one swift move she was already beneath him, caged with his knees and arms.

It's been a while since they became so close like this. He was so busy with his soccer practice that they couldn't even meet after school. She also had to do part time jobs to kill her free time, to occupy herself to keep her away from missing him. This may be their lucky day, and they promised to not waste it.

He just won't stop kissing her. He wanted to make up for not being able to give her time. Natsume's arms got tired of lifting his own weight, now he's down on his elbow and the softness of her breast already feeling his bare chest. Given the opportunity, Mikan spread her legs apart, encircling Natsume's waist with it and locking him down towards her. A moan came out when his hard cock poked her. The oil that she beforehandedly put in his back now welcoming her hands as he embraced him.

Natsume freed Mikan from her tight clothes, breaking a few buttons in the process. It troubled Mikan for a moment, but Natsume wouldn't even give her the time to. The dick she missed so much is already messing around, its head licking her wet panties.

"How much time do we have?" Natsume interjected from taking her nipple with his tongue.

"Seventeen minutes." She breathed.

He groaned. "Let me do this, then." He stood up in his knees, removing the towel and threw it aside. It finally revealed his pumped up penis, proud and wanting to get rubbed. Natsume placed it in between Mikan's regular sized breast, and she pushed it together, locking him up so tight it hurt for his first push. A moan came out from his mouth, Mikan blushed with happiness, making her want to do more. She stopped his cock by pushing her breast so tight against each other, put her mouth around the head and sucked like a baby hungry for milk.

"Oh fuck." His body weakened as if all his energy got sucked out. It felt like cumming though he knew it still needed a little more push.

As soon as Mikan let go of him, he pulled her to sit. He took one of her legs, placed her heel above his shoulder giving a way for her to spread. Mikan helped him put it inside, both of them rocking as Natsume placed his palm on her mouth, keeping her moans of pleasure just to himself.

He was thrusting inside and out, intentionally touching her clit to give her more. Her head's spinning for the pleasure she receives from Natsume, he was so skilled and he knows her weakest spots. Yet they were only sixteen.

Sixteen, huh?

Mikan can't seem to stop making sounds of bliss, and they had to keep it down unless they want to get caught. He licked her mouth and sucked her lower lip a bit. "Pull out your tongue." He whispered to her. As she did, he took it inside of his own and played with it for a while.

"I..." She wanted to say the unspoken words, words that she forbid to reach him. Words of admittance, the words of her loss. The words that could end this special relationship with the man she had given up her treasure for.

Mikan caressed his raven locks between her fingers as Natsume lay tired on her breast. She wanted to stay like this with him until who knows when. But their time is running up.

"Dress up, Natsume. One hour's up."

Natsume lifted his head to level hers. His red eyes in contact with his brown ones. "Can you quit this job?" He knew it was selfish for him to wish for something like that. And he expected her to protest. She asked why so calmy. "I can't let the others know you work here, I don't want them to know you attended to me..." he said, and there's one more he had to say. But she just smiled and nodded at him, much to his ignorance, sadly.

* * *

"Ah! I feel so refreshed!" Koko stretched his arms wide in the open. All of them were finished with their sessions.

"Just how much is that chair? Think Central Town got one?" Kitsu asked the bunch.

"Everything is in Central Town." Ruka said, releasing a sigh of relief. His legs much better now he could kick a basketball.

Meanwhile, when all seemed refreshed, there's Natsume. And Koko can't help not to let it slip.

"Hey, Natsume! Why do you look like you're more tired than before?" He asked. "And why are you grinning?"

Yeah, he's tired okay. He wanted to go home and sleep. But he wanted to thank Koko. Though he wouldn't say it, maybe do something for him sometime. He just smirked triumphantly, which raised even more suspicions from the group.

"Eh?!" Koko whined. "So it's that nice huh? The full body massage?!"

Ruka just chuckled.

* * *

More lemons on the next chapter .

DRop a comment.


End file.
